Zazzie the Beast
by Grim MG
Summary: Zazzie and his supposed death in trigun series
1. Default Chapter

Chapel watches the sunset as we wait for Legato to show up and tell us the news. Dominique sits behind me and runs her hand through my hair. I see his outline before anyone else and am not surprised by his sudden appearance when he steps out from a dust cloud. "We have a job," said Legato, "It seems Vash has become our new target." I let loose a sigh knowing our target doesn't kill children. Dominique pats me on the head seeing my relief. She has been like a mother to me since I joined the Gung-Ho-Guns. She was the only one who really looked out for me, but that was to end soon. Vash, it was Vash's fault. She was to meet her end because Vash refused to die, but for now she is with me.  
  
The others, besides Chapel and Dominique, scare me. They look at me as though I am nothing. I scowl at Grey as he almost kicks me out of his way. Dominique calls me over, "Zazzie, I'm the first to go after Vash. Take care of yourself while I'm gone." I said, "Ok, I will." I remember how she looked as she walked off for the last time. Her hair blew beautifully in the wind. She disappeared using the demon-eye.  
  
I was eventually called up to fight Vash, and when I was, I was ready to make him pay. I started to bunk with these kids I made into orphans. I actually felt a little bad for them. I started to have nightmares about gunshots and blood. Every night was the same. One time when I was walking out in the desert, I found a car. I start to look though it and suddenly Vash appeared. I jumped back afraid that he knew who I was. What an idiot! He had actually mistaken me for some lost kid. They came back to our, the orphans and me, hideout. I was getting anxious. I wanted to kill him.  
  
I finally got him exactly where I wanted him the next day. He shot my control piece from my ear and I was forced to reveal myself. Even when I told him who I was he refused to kill me. I don't understand how he could still not want to hurt me. Then he said that he saw me having nightmares and that I could still be just a kid. I pulled my gun and heard a shot to my right. Everything went black just as I realized that this was what I had dreamed about. I was dead. I am dead. 


	2. Zazzie is Zach

I woke up wrapped in bandages. "How did I get here?" I asked. A voice coming from beyond my vision said, "I found you on a rooftop bleeding to death." I lifted one hand to my face with difficulty and the texture of cloth by my ear. I followed it around my head until it reached the other side. There were bandages around my head and over my neck. I turned my head slowly to see many other beds around me, some occupied, some not. The voice from before said, "A bullet went through your neck, you almost didn't survive." The voice was kind and caring. It reminded me of how Dominique talked to me. I tried to sit up and threw up with the exertion.  
  
My eyes went blurry from the pain but I refused to lie back down. I slowly asked the question that ached in my mind, "Do you know who I am and how long have I been here?" The voice answered calmly, "I don't know who you are, and if you don't then we have a problem. As for how long you've been here, pushing on three weeks now." There was a pause and then a question that threw me off, "What is your name?" I answered instinctively but caught myself, "My name is Za... Zach. My name is Zach."  
  
The voice chuckled and said, "Are you sure now? From what I've herd you mumble in your sleep, I'd thought your name was Vash." There was another chuckle and then the voice said, "Well Zach, I am Maximus, and you're in a hospital in October City." I groaned and leaned to one side. I had been found and sent out to a major hospital for my injuries. 


	3. The Orphanage

I woke up to find my bandages removed. The room was clear in my vision now and there was a man asleep in a chair by my bed. As I sit up he stirs awake. "Well, it's nice to see you awake again," says the man smiling, and runs his hand through his light green hair. I stare at him for a while before I remember where I am. I look at him then ask, "How did you come across me?" He stares at me for a bit, and then says, "Lets just let that be, for the moment." He smiles and laughs, the light glinting off his red eyes, "It'll be my little secret."  
  
I start to laugh even though I don't know why. It's like his laughter is contagious and I can't help but laugh. After I settled down I asked, "Why did you come all the way to October City with me?" He shrugs and says, "I had to come here anyway so I just thought, 'why not get a free ride'," Again, we both laughed. It seems like it was forever since I had laughed, but now I couldn't stop. "So why did you have to come here?" I asked. He responded, "I told my friend I'd take care of his orphanage here." "Is that where I'll be staying when I get out?" I asked. He laughed and said, "I was hoping you knew where your family was so I could take you home, Zach." "I don't know of my family," I say. Maximus shrugs then and says, "Well I guess you will be staying there for a while, then."  
  
The next day we rode over to the orphanage. It felt good to be outside again. After having been inside for so long, it was odd to be outside and feel the relentless heat of the sun. As we rode I stared off in the distance. I thought silently to myself, "I can't let anyone know I was a Gung-Ho-Gun. That life is dead. It died up on that roof. No one can know." I got curious as we rode along who the orphanage belonged to. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked a question I would later regret, "Whose orphanage is it?" Maximus looked at me then back at the road, "My friend's. His name is Nicholas Wolfwood. He asked me to take care of it while he was away." My eyes went wide at his name. It couldn't be him. No, he was a child killer. He tried to kill me. 


End file.
